


Careful

by Badi_otaku



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Humiliation, Piss kink, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: When a walk in the forest takes an unexpected turn.





	Careful

“Please…” you begged, over and over, squirming against him, the rough bark of the tree biting into the exposed skin of your shoulders. “Please, I have to go…” you repeated, desperate for the release you knew he wouldn’t grant you, your gaze shifting to look at him through your lashes, eyes pleading.

“You should’ve gone before we left, pup…” he said, smirking at the sight you were offering him, whining and trembling under his domination. “Now you’re in a tricky situation, aren’t you?” he grunted into your ear, his hot breath tickling the skin of your neck.

His hands tightened their grip around your wrists, his left knee thrusting between your legs so his thigh was pressed flushed against your core, enhancing the nearly painful sensation as you couldn’t help but rub against it. His thigh was hard with muscles and your hips swayed back and forth, your eyes closing as if to protect yourself from the humiliation.

But he was watching you intently, seeing your face contorting with a mix of feelings. Shame, fear, despair… Pleasure. He snickered, lifting his left leg ever so slightly so it rubbed against your sex, the thin fabric of your yoga pants did nothing to minimize the sensation. This time, you moaned when you felt it and your eyes snapped open, looking straight into his as you thought you couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Jacob…” you moaned, eyes still pleading. You tried to close your legs again, in vain. _Oh how fun it was for him…_ “No…” you protested, trying to squirm out of his vice like grip, only managing to rub yourself more against his thick thigh, making you cry out in pleasure as you struggled to hold it, nearly giving up.

“Careful, pup…” he murmured into your ear, lazily biting your ear lobe. “You’re not gonna hold it for long if you keep that up…” he said with a low chuckle, the deep, hoarse sound making your shiver in anticipation.

“Jacob, please…” _Begging again…_ “Fuck…” you cursed as you felt it coming, this was it, you couldn’t hold it anymore, the urge was too strong and you squeezed your eyes shut to try and block out the humiliation again as the hot fluid started soaking through your panties and through your pants. “No… no, no, no, no…”

You couldn’t stop it now, you felt him laugh again as you relieved yourself against him. You opened your eyes again, looking down between your bodies. Your pants were soaked now, the inside of your thighs warm with the liquid. It then started soaking through Jacob’s jeans too and your eyes widened, looking up at him in fear.

A vicious smile bent his lips as he felt your shame seep into the fibers of his denim, the skin of his thigh slowly warming. “Told you to be careful…” he said with a menacing tone, furrowing his brows, his eyes full of wrath. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding when it finally stopped. Your cheeks were flushed, your body still trembling with the humiliation he made you endure.

“Now we’re gonna have to walk back to the center like this and everyone will see…” he said matter-of-factly and you bit your lips in shame, lowering your head, still trying vainly to squeeze your thighs together.

“I’m sorry…” you whined. Jacob leaned in, his mouth close to your ear, his lips brushing lightly against the shell of it as he purred his words to you, terrifyingly calm.

“You will be…”


End file.
